Primera Navidad en Karakura
by Selenic Soul
Summary: Es la primera Navidad que Rukia pasara en Karakura y decide comprar regalos a sus amigos, Ichigo se porta algo indiferente. Un pequeño one-shot con una diminuta pizca de ichiruki muy leve


Primera Navidad en Karakura

"_¿Quién diría que usaría esto de nuevo?" _Pensaba mientras contemplaba su uniforme de invierno, lo guardó y busco algo de ropa para ponerse. Mientras desabrochaba los botones de su pijama, recordó todo lo que había pasado y el momento en el que inicio todo.

_-"Dame la espada... Shinigami"__  
-__"No soy Shinigami…Soy Kuchiki Rukia"_

Gracias a eso, tuvo que quedarse en Karakura más de lo esperado. Pensó que sólo estaría unas semanas, pero esas semanas se convirtieron en meses. Aunque se había ido en varias ocasiones, siempre regresaba.

Abrió el armario lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía en la habitación, le sorprendió ver al shinigami sustituto listo para salir.

-"Buenos días"-dijo mientras salía del armario.

-"Buenos días"- se puso una bufanda en el cuello y unos guantes.

-"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-"Voy a hacer algo"-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-"¿Es por esto de la Navidad?"-preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Recordó la explicación que le había dado Ichigo días atrás, no había entendido mucho, una de las cosas que recordaba eran regalos, pensaba que de eso se trataba la Navidad, de regalos.

-"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

-"No"-respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero comprar regalos"-cuestionó con un tono molesto.

-"Además, ¿Quién te dijo que iba a comprar regalos?"

-"Pues…"

-"Esta bien, pero ponte algo hace mucho frío"-Dijo sin ganas de discutir.

Cuando salieron de la casa Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón, hacía mucho frío, el la Sociedad de las Almas ya estaría nevando.

-"Supongo que no tardará en nevar"-dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Ichigo.

-"Eso no va a pasar"-dijo mirando al cielo.

-"¿Eh?"

-"En Karakura nunca ha nevado"

-"Ya veo"-lo miró extrañada, estaba demasiados serio.

No se tardaron mucho en llegar, había mucha gente en la zona, buscando regalos, haciendo las compras a última hora.

-"Voy a ver unas tiendas, nos vemos aquí en un rato"-se fue antes de que la pequeña shinigami pudiera responder, estaba muy serio, más bien parecía pensativo.

Se fue en busca de los regalos para sus amigos para Renji una pañoleta, para Chad una camisa llamativa, para Ishida un estuche de costura, para Inoue una blusa con flores, fue bastante fácil, excepto uno, el de Ichigo, pensaba en que le podía regalar, pero no encontraba qué, se estaba haciendo tarde. Vio en una tienda y había un hermoso conejo de peluche, era idéntico a Chappy, por un momento pensó en comprarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, casi no tenía dinero y tenía que comprar el regalo para Ichigo. Fue cuando vio algo que estaba al lado del conejo.

-"Perfecto"

Ichigo se encontraba esperando en el lugar acordado, más aliviado, solo llevaba una bolsa. Nunca le había gustado dejar la compra de los regalos a último momento, pero este le había causado problemas, fue el primero en el que pensó, pero el último que compró, no se le ocurría nada, ¿Qué le podía comprar a Rukia? Se sentía tonto al preocuparse tanto por su regalo. Cuando se reincorporó a la realidad vio a Rukia corriendo hacia él, con bastantes bolsas en las manos.

-"¿Sólo vas a comprar eso?"-dijo viendo la bolsa.

-"Era lo único que me faltaba, ¿nos vamos?"

-"Si"

Estaban apunto de llegar a la casa cuando a Rukia se le ocurrió decir algo.

"Parece que ya se te pasó"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya llegamos"

El día pasó bastante rápido, con todo lo que había que hacer nadie tuvo tiempo para descansar, Yuzu estuvo esclavizada en la cocina, Isshin estuvo adornando la casa vestido de duende de Santa con Karin. Ichigo ayudando a Yuzu y Rukia envolviendo sus regalos. Ya en la noche, tocaron la puerta, Yuzu corrió a abrir.

-"¡¡Feliz Navidad!!"-exclamaron Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Renji y Chad.

-"Feliz Navidad"-respondió invitándolos a pasar.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, intercambiaron regalos, Rukia miró atenta a sus amigos, al parecer les habían gustado sus regalos, los que ella había recibido los abriría más tarde. Solo le faltaba entregar uno, cuando buscó a Ichigo con la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la puerta, así que se acercó.

-"Feliz Navidad Ichigo"-dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja.

-"Gracias Rukia, Feliz Navidad"-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, extendiendo su brazo para entregar una pequeña bolsa de regalo, cuando la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron, haciendo ver aun más hermosos su ojos violeta. Era un portarretratos de conejo, con una fotografía en la que estaban todos sus amigos, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Renji, Ichigo y ella.

-"Gracias, nos vemos en un ratito"-dijo mientras metía su cápsula Gikongan Chappy en su boca.

Ichigo abrió la caja, había una tarjeta que decía: _"Sal, hay una sorpresa afuera para ti" _

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio algo que no podía creer, estaba nevando, avanzó lo suficiente como para ver el techo de la casa, ahí estaba Rukia con su traje de shinigami, en sus manos traía su hermosa Zanpakutou Sode no Shirayuki. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron.

-"Gracias Rukia"

-"Gracias a ti ichigo"


End file.
